


New Wonders

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Newborn Children, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: Captain meets his newborn with the help of a nurse.





	New Wonders

The young ensign went to check on her patients and headed to the private recovery room.She walked to the room with her padd and a hypospray in case the patient needed it. Dr. Crusher personally assigned her because of her quiet, gentle nature and these were the nurse's favorite cases.

Pausing at the door, she saw the doctor asleep peacefully on the more comfortable maternal biobed, the bassinet beside her. The nurse inwardly smiled, it had been a long journey to the birth of this little girl, partly for medical, but also professional and personal reasons. Very hard for any medical professional to be a patient, that was doubly so for CMOs. Plus labor is always exhausting, seeing a birth parent rewarded by a satisfying rest always pleased the young officer. Glancing at the displays she could see the vital signs were all within normal limits and she quietly noted it on her padd. 

As she rounded the doorway, she shifted her eyes to her newest patient, the tiny newborn and noticed the captain sitting in a chair beside the newborn.His arm was draped over the bassinet with his hand just hovering over the tiny bundle. His head seemed bowed as if in prayer, murmuring gently as he watched the tiny infant. He turned suddenly toward when he heard her approach.

"Ensign?" He whispered.

"I'm just here to do a quick check, sir," she replied, "It won't take a moment."

He nodded and smiled gently. The nurse noted, he looked very tired, but pleased. Having attended many births, she noted that while the birth parent labored, a different kind of labor happened for their partners. Watching the agony, struggle and strength of their partners was both beautiful and terrifying.It was the same regardless of rank or even species. 

The captain was no different.

Like most new fathers, his eyes showed joy and happiness, but also the anxiety that comes with all the responsibility of love. Just then the tiny bundle squirmed and squeaked and his face changed to utter panic, seeming to beg for assistance.

"You can hold her, sir. I can help you," the young nurse offered softly. He nodded in relief, as she indicated for him to sit back in the chair as she grabbed a pillow from a cupboard and positioned it on his lap. Gently she lifted the tiny infant and guided his hands under the head and torso.Once she was sure he was comfortable, she released the now quiet infant andbegan her scans. "Her vital signs are normal... better than normal. She's perfect, sir."

"Perfect," he repeated. His body began to relax as he held his daughter. The tiny face contorting as her tiny mouth puckered and opened revealing a tiny tongue rooting around. He began to hum softly in low baritone and the tiny infant stilled watching his face intently. 

"She knows your voice, sir. She likely want to nurse soon, but maybe we can let the doctor sleep for a few minutes more."

"Ensign, it's miraculous, isn't it? These tiny lives."

"Yes, sir. I never get tired of it."

"I never thought I'd feel this...this way. I've seen so many wonders out there, but none have ever made me feel this way."

"That's love in it's purest form, Captain. Enjoy it. Remember moments like this. You have your own personal miracle in your arms," she said cheerfully.

He smiled gently, inhaling deeply as if he could breathe in more of the peace of that moment. He nodded as he drank in the sight of his wife then his daughter in turn. As the nurse turned to leave, he whispered, "My own personal miracle... I rather like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun.


End file.
